Typically, in construction of commercial, industrial and some residential space, building codes require the use of armored metal cable, for holding electrical wires, which terminate at an Electrical Junction Box. The armored metal cable is affixed to the interior of the Electrical Junction Box by a removable clamp, nut or other connector which is installed in the interior of the box. A variety of electrical switches and receptacles can be mounted inside the Electrical Junction Box. Often, when shipped to the job site, the Electrical Junction Box already has an electrical switch or receptacle mounted onto the box. A laborer, in installing the armored metal cable, must first remove the switch or receptacle, remove a pry-out from the Electrical Junction Box, run the armored metal cable through the pry-out into the interior of the Electrical Junction Box, install the clamp to hold the armored metal cable in place and then reinstall the switch or receptacle. Later, an electrician will remove the switch or receptacle, connect the wiring to the switch or receptacle, and reinstall the switch or receptacle.
A problem with the current design of Electrical Junction Boxes is that the installation involves needless steps. The worker must remove the switch or receptacle to attach the armored metal cable to the interior of the junction box. Then he must reinstall the switch or receptacle until the electrician later arrives to connect the wiring. The electrician must remove the switch or receptacle, connect the wiring and then reinstall the switch or receptacle. This wastes time and money. Another problem with the current design is that if the armored metal cable is not properly seated in the Electrical Junction Box, the electrical ground might be inadequate. Also, the armored metal cable will not be securely held in place if the clamp is not properly seated. Another problem encountered with Electrical Junction Boxes as presently configured is that the Electrical Junction Boxes are commonly used with Extension Rings (mud-rings) mounted prior to installation of the armored metal cable, which can make fastening of the clamp awkward or difficult. An additional problem associated with presently configured Electrical Junction Boxes is that the clamps used to hold the armored metal cable in place are located in the interior of the Electrical Junction Box, thus decreasing the volume of the cavity of the Electrical Junction Box. This invention involves an Electrical Junction Box with a built-in fitting that allows for a secure grounding path, while firmly holding the armored metal cable in place. Further, the built-in fitting is external to the Electrical Junction Box which allows for quicker installation since the switch or receptacle need not be removed for installation. It also allows for adjustment of the clamp after installation of extension rings, switches or receptacles.